


By Simple Observation and Demonstration

by Simple_Writting5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Behemoth!Gladio, Coeurl!Prompto, Dragon!Noctis, M/M, Omega Verse, Reader is a Leonis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Writting5/pseuds/Simple_Writting5
Summary: This is my first fic ever completed fic on this site so I'm kinda nervous about doing this you guys/gals.





	1. Shiva's Tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever completed fic on this site so I'm kinda nervous about doing this you guys/gals.

_"I was wondering if you could help us out and  teach Prompto and I the basics so we'll know what to do when we make our move. It's okay if you don't want to."_ Noctis said as his blush began to slowly become a shade pinker.

Ignis couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth and excitement coming from within himself at the notion. For Noctis to come to him of all people rather than his father or even Gladio on such an intimate and personal  matter like courtship and mating makes him feel a little special. He **_is_** an incubus after all so it would be obvious that he the young draconian to come to him..

But this wasn't just a case and Ignis was highly doubtful that was the sole reason alone. Just because he's a deamon of that nature didn't mean Noctis was asking for extremely lustful material to use in bed. Ignis has been Noctis' loyal friend and advisor, guiding him and grooming him to be a King since Noctis was just a little thing.

Sure, just maybe it could be the secret reason but it's a solid no in his eyes. Mostly considering what happened in the past regarding the mistakes the two names previously mentioned did which made the prince sex repulsed. Noctis just wants to be prepared for the big step and the advisor would be honored to give the young Dragonling and Coeurl the knowledge they need to help them with the final push.

"Of course I'll help with your mission to mate your Omega. Also, make sure to tell Prompto to come in. Wouldn't want him to be absent for this now would you?" He smiles in a posh manner as he eyes the wall just beside the doorway.

A small gasp of surprise was heard from the blonde before he stepped into the doorway with a flush even pinker than Noctis'. Call it a weakness of Ignis' but he likes having the two of them flustered when he can. 

"Before we begin, I would like to purchase a few things from the store we will need to continue if that's alright with you?" 

They both give him the thumbs up and he's off to get the essentials he'll deem necessary to make this as enjoyable as possible without making it uncomfortable for the boys. 

Little do they know that he picked up on there raw, true pheremones they have given off and he could tell they were wanting more than just a talk. He'll give them just that since he already had plans to make this seemingly basic "birds an bees talk" schpiel burn in their skulls forever.

With Gladio on board from the very beginning, all he needs now is one more little guinea pig for the show to begin. So he is a little pervert with horns and a tail under that gentlemanly facade.

Sue him and just try to get a gil out of him.

As he leaves, he contacts Gladio for the day they've both long been waiting for...

-o-

[Ignis]: Sheeva's Tits.

[Gladio]: So the princess is finally getting some feeling down there huh? I'll be on my way there ASAP.

[Ignis]: Please refrain from doing anything idiotic and cause him to loose interest in sex again. For both our sakes, we need the Lucis Caelum line to continue.

[Gladio]: You're really Never gonna forget that, are you Specs? It's hardly fair that you keep blaming me when it was _their_ fault. Not mine since I was being honest in a kid friendly way.

[Ignis]: Your poor wording left Noctis in disgust when he realized what Clarus and Regis did. We'd be in an entirely different scenario had you kept that big mouth of yours shut.

[Gladio]: Fine, I admit it was my fault for the brat finding out how nature works. Enough about me, have you decided who is going to be the little helper with this?

[Ignis]: I believe that with the right amount of encouragement, we can have _him_ help us. 

[Gladio]: Hell yeah! Now it's a party! />=D

[Ignis]: If you break him Gladiolus, I'll see to it that your day will end with a penial fracture. I am not joking in the slightest about this.

[Gladio]: />=O

[Gladio]: Don't worry that pretty head of yours, Ignis. Just get the whatever you need and watch...I know you like to watch.

 


	2. Secret Move?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis has experienced many things through out his life. From battle to the simple things in life, he's more than certain he's seen enough to last a life time.
> 
> He hasn't, however, seen a child go beserk and attack a grown man's face before like something out of a romantic comedy.
> 
> His son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mostly take place in the past and around the reason as to how Noctis became sex repulsed.
> 
> It's fluffy and angsty too!

"So...what do you think Ignis is going to bring back when he comes back?" Prompto said nervously as he twiddled his fingers awaiting Ignis' return. He doesn't really think that the older man would go as far as to buy sex toys and other things of that nature since they simply asked for tips on how to properly engage in mating their partner, but you never know with sex daemons. The blond clearly remembers hearing about how they fed off of the sexual energy of people engaging in the dirty deed. 

It's not all that unheard of to find a member of Ignis' species hanging around hypersexual folk, prostitutes, and brothels to merely bask in such sinful delight. It a free buffet for the bispecaled man and his kind after all. Prompto also recalls that if the daemon was desperately in need, they themselves would engage in sex and milk out the nourishment they demanded. Unfortunately, some drain the life force out of the victim by accident and leave behind a corpse after the act of intercourse is done.

But the trust Prompto has in his friend is a complete one hundred percent in his book. 

Ignis knew better and had great self-control throughout his lifetime. Noctis had also mentioned after an embarassing walk-in on Gladio getting edged to the moon and back as the muscular man was begging to cum loudly enough to get wake the neighborhood at his Shield's apartment. So the possiblilty of Ignis swallowing a soul along with a cumload by accident was unlikely and that meant people were safe.

"Knowing Iggy, he'll probably buy condoms, lube, instruction manual with dynamic anatomy. Let's see...probably even a—"

"Dude, don't you think that is a little overkill for a plain old sex talk!?" Prompto cringed at the list noctis was making with his fingers was going well beyond them as his raven-haired mate brought his hand to his chin, still compiling what seems to be a never-ending list of things his Advisor would be buying.

"He's probably excited that I'm feeling ready to start having sex and continue the Caelum line like my dad. Especially after the thing that happened years ago." Noctis shrugged

"Wait, what happened? Was it when you...y'know?" Prompto asked carefully as to not upset his boyfriend and bring back any unpleasant memories. Early on in their friendship, Noctis had revealed that his mother had passed away when he was just a little kid at the hands of a powerful daemon.  

"That's...kinda the case but also not really too? I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh at me!" The prince warned with a serious tone in his voice.

"I promise." Prompto smiled as he gave him a passionate kiss. "We got some time before Ignis comes back."

[Flashback Noises]

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

"Ignis, I know you probably want to kick my ass to kingdom come right now but I can assure you that Noctis is safe. Babe?" 

Gladio wasn't sure how it happened.

One minute Noctis said "Hi, Iggy!" in the most endearing way possible and the next he had vanished out of thin air the second the older man turned around to say hello to a fiancee that wasn't even there. He thinks Noctis had some serious potential to become a Shadow Warrior like the Rouge Queen of Lucis in his ancestry if he trained soon.

Providing that they could ever find the slippery little pipsqueak that is.

As the Advisor searched every crack and crevice for the boy, the Shield was sure he was going to be murdered and thrown in to a ditch as soon as this was over, providing he isn't choked to death by the pheremones Ignis was bleeding off. Distress was highly evident under that seemingly calm demeanor and it breaks Gladio's heart to smell his beloved so panicked.

Even the infamous and dreaded Ignis Scientia poker face™ failed to hide the obvious worry and anybody who thought otherwise would be met coldly and with such indifference that they could get a literal cold shoulder.

Ignis had never allowed himself to seek out proper  forgiveness for what happened when Noctis was still an infant those few years ago. Or rather, what happened to Queen Aulea just those seemingly short years ago. 

Ignis isn't actually supposed to be alive right now and was actually going to be killed at one point in his life. When the daemon launched itself to attack the young prince that fateful day, he was more than prepared to throw his life away so that Noctis' could continue. The blow never came and he found himself and the boy shoved out of harms way before he heard the attack come down on the person who saved him.

Much to his utter horror, it was the Alpha Queen Aulea who sacrificed herself to save them both. In her last dying breaths, she asked Ignis to watch over both the men she loved with all her heart and told him to never blame himself for what happened on that day.

Finding ways to atone for his greatest failure to the royal family _and_ stopping himself from placing the blame on himself for incident regarding the matriarch was far much easier on paper than actual pratice. All the therapy, reassurances from his Majesty and the love he was showered in by Gladio and Noctis didn't help much at first. In time, he learned to recover from the trauma and evolved from the royal family nanny to a royal advisor since Ignis handles Regis' son so well along with his schedule, unlike the other nannies.

"Spe–"

"Do you smell that?" Ignis said as he perked up at the distressing aroma, shoving the large man out of the way with a large amount of force that made Gladio yowl from the force of the shove. "It's Noctis!" He yelled before he barrelled through the hallway like an animal.

When he finally saw the child, a mixture of relief and anger coursed through his veins before he was ready to scold him for running off again so suddenly. Honestly, the boy and his shenanigans were going to be the end of him someday.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum! Do you have _any_ idea just how worried you made me?" Ignis asked sternly before his scolding had suddenly been ceased by Gladio, his rough hand clasping over the advisor's mouth.

"...What's wrong, Squirt?"

Why was Noctis...crying? Was he looking for his father? Did his favorite toy get lost somewhere in the halls of the castle once again? Another "ouchie" from taking a nasty spill down the stairs when he wasn't supposed to be attempt flying around the castle?

"C-clarus is hurting d-dad. Make him stop hurting my dad, Ignis!" He bawled as he sat next to his father's bedroom.

"Noctis. That's completely ridiculous." Ignis as Gladio picked the young boy up, whiping away the tears from his reddened and puffy face. "Gladio's father would never dare to bring himself to hurt your fa–"

**"Wait! Stop, Clarus! I have an hour before the meeting and I need every second to prepare before the others arrive. You must––Aaahh!~~"**

**"Do not worry, my King. You're simply tense from the excessive amount of tension you've been carrying lately. There will be more than enough time for unwinding and letting my knot deflate for clean up after. Let** **me hear you scream for me again, old friend. Let me hear the ecstasy in that beautiful voice of yours as I ravish you mercilessly and I fill you with my seed."**

_Oh sweet Ifrit's blazing ballsack, they couldn't possibly be!?_

With a gasp, Noctis' ears are covered in a fraction of a second by Ignis to shield them from anymore of the noises Regis and Gladio's father were making. Both couldn't believe what was happening.

Mostly because his Magesty has never had so much as a trace of Clarus' scent on him before. _His Magesty has been letting himself be aided in dealing with his heats._  Ignis thinks to himself depseratley but that doesn't seem to be the case here. Or at least not the whole truth in its entirety.

When he has a solid theory down, it makes him go cold and breaks his heart:

Regis is finding comfort in the arms of a trustworthy alpha since his––Aulea–– is no longer with him in life to be there for him anymore. This makes his heart sink before he visualizes his King laying in an empty bed for many nights without the support of his bondmate. Tasked to bear the responsibility of raising his son as best as he could before Regis decided to call upon his Shield to help alleviate the burden. Memories of Regis calming Noctis down are forcing themselves to arise and it hurts Ignis' down to his soul to recall the anguish those two were in that day. 

The tears and sounds of Noctis' whimpers spur him to do the same and before he knows it, Ignis is bitting his lips in an effort not to start crying in front of the others. He promised himself he wouldn't allow himself break again in front of the others but guilt eats at him like a ravenous starved sabertusk. 

"Ignis." Gladio said as he brings the advisors head towards the crook of his neck "...it's okay. It was never your fault."

With that, the mask Ignis has held onto for years finally cracks and cries the tears he's been holding on to for years rush to surface like a broken dam. A broken noise escapes his throat before he tries to muffle the broken sobbing with Gladio's exposed neck. For the first in years, he allowed himself to let it all out and greive properly.

As Gladio tried to attempt to simultaneously redirect Noctis's attention elsewhere and comforting his mate, the young boy had suddenly shaken himself loose from his grip in a fit of sudden malicious fury. Before the two men could try and stop him, he smashed opened the door and tossed his chocobo plushie at his father's assailant to warp strike before he started to make attempts to claw at Clarus' face with his claws.

 **"Dont.Hurt.My.Dad!"** He screamed as he attempted to continue his childish onslaught on the larger man. Had Clarus not have that thick hide of his l, the prince could have left him with some permanent scarring to him or even worse.

"Noctis!? What are you doing here!?" Regis asked as he suddenly shot up to console his hysterically crying child and the sobbing Ignis. He hasn't seen his those two in such a state since Aulea was..."Oh no."

"C-Clarus hurt you, dad!" Noctis sobbed before he turned his focus in the direction towards his father's Shield with a hellish look as he pointed at him with a trembling finger.

 **"Gladio, he made Ignis cry and hurt my dad too! Put him in cell and keep him there forever until he rots!"** He demanded in his little alpha voice as the the two entered the room, making the room go silent.

"Oh no. Noctis, what in Astrals name have you done!?" Ignis said as he saw the scratches on Clarus' face and chest. As Gladio then entered, the sudden realization that there were more people entered the room dawned on Regis and decided covered himself and prayed for Ramuh to strike him now to escape his embarrassing predicament. 

This whole situation in its entirety made the King and his Shield remember that this was like something out of a comedy they've seen back when they were teens where the parents are walked in on by their kid(s) at the poor timing. Usually the kid(s) would say "what are you doing?" and not attempting to maim the father's face like a bloodthirsty coerul kitten.

Letting his son sit on his covered lap, he brought his boy in to scent him to help reassure him.

"Please, my son, you really must calm yourself. Clarus wasn't hurting me in the slightest. In fact, he was helping me feel much better." He said confidently as he nugded said man "Isn't that right Clarus?"

"Of course." Clarus says without skipping a beat, surprising Regis. "I care so much for your father in ways mere words can only hope to express my feelings for him." 

"...Oh." the omega king says so silently, that only Clarus could hear him as he gains another shade of red. This causes the man to hold a look of sheer bamboozlement at that weak 'oh' of a repsonse.

"Regis, did you honestly think I only agreed to this soley to help you with your heats? My love for you is truly genuine."

"Wait...so you and my dad are in love with each other?" Noctis asked with furrowed brows and a frustrated look on his confused face. "Then why were you on top of my Dad without clothes on and why was my Dad yelling in pain?

"There it is." The King and his Shield say in unison before they look to each other with slight laughs of amusement. 

With the worst of the crisis seemingly over, Gladio scoops up Noctis from his father's arms and makes for the door with Ignis in tow. Just as they were about to leave the room, he answers the little ones questions.

"To answer your question, kid? They were wrestling."

"Wrestling?" The young boy ~~and everybody else~~ asked in unison .

"Yup. My dad was using a secret move on yours to make him feel so good that he was pratically powerless against him. Instantly winning."

This "move" caught the boy's attention and he perked up at the alledged power said technique had as his scaled tail wagged in excitement. "Can I do it too you and Ignis someday?" Noctis asked innocently, hoping to someday use this technique to overpower his Shield and Advisor someday.

 **"NOOO!"** The 3 other men screamed as he suddenly shot up and looked at them with their flushed faces. Thinking he's been yelled at, Noctis was ready to start crying again when he was being reassured by them.

"Noctis, iiiiit's not that you can't perform the move, it's just that..." Ignis awkwardly explained.

"Your body has to mature enough to use the technique." Clarus chimed in as he looked at Regis, hoping he could diffuse this new issue before it could lead to a problem in the later future.

"That's precisely why you can't do it until your older: your body isn't ready and only when you have turned into an adult, meaning when your 18 or older, may you use the technique with a consenting partner. And rember this... AnyyoungerandI'llgroundyouforever."

"But..."

"Forever!" Regis warned before he gave Noctis a gentle smile. "I need you to promise me that much, my son."

"Ok, I promise, Dad." Said Noctis as he let a small yawn out before falling asleep in Gladio's arms, clearly exhausted from crying his eyes out and trying to kill Clarus or rip out his eyes. Whichever attempt tuckered the boy out the most.

Just as they left, a look between Ignis and Regis was shared. One of understanding and reassurance between two men who've dealt with so much to help them both move on from the accident that has led them to this very moment. As both cheekily nodded their heads in agreement, Ignis had made his way outside the room to get Noctis' bed ready for his nap.

"Ignis, Noctis, and I are gonna get out of your hair now. Y'know...Noct has been going on about wanting some brothers and sisters for a while now." Gladio said teasingly, making Regis hide his face in the crook of his Clarus' neck while his father chocked on air. "Think you two can fill in a couple of orders on his behalf? I'm pretty sure the oven is still working."

"Gladiolus Amicitia! How dare you ask his Magesty for such thi–?" 

Regis cleared his throat with boomibg laughter, cutting the two off before responding. "I'm afraid I am far too old for that burden these days. I suppose you'll have to do, my boy. Be a good older brother to Noctis. Or at the very least, be a great companion and stand by him and his decisions."

"With everything in my power, sir." Gladio smiled before he walked off with the sleeping child in his arms.

[End of flashback]

* * *

 "...Wow." Prompto said. "I have some things to say and ask regarding that little flashback."

"Ok, shoot."

"First of all, that's pretty cute. You wanting more siblings despite having that selfish attitude you had as dragonling. 

"Not my fault. When your as spoiled as I was without having any siblings, it gets kinda lonely without having someone to play with your own age." Noctis defended with his arms crossed with a huff.

"But you met (Y/n), right?" Prompto asked, knowing that little bashful smile Noctis had on his face said enough.

"So how did you catch on to them being mates after all that?"

"Dynamics Studies back when dad still brought in people to tutor me." Noctis shuttered before he continued. "I was doing homework eating some heavily glazed cinnamon rolls Ignis made me when I suddenly remembered that the frosting reminding me of the stuff that was on Clarus' chest."

"Oh my God..." The look of disgust on Prompto's face was exactly how Noctis had looked like when the realization hit him too. "Noct, there's no way I could even blame you for that one. That would have definitely ruined cinnamon rolls for me forever!"

"I slowly let the chewed up roll out of my mouth and started gagging. Ignis asked if I was alright and do you wanna know what I said?" 

"W-what?"

" **They weren't wrestling**. Stupid Gladio had the balls to start laughing so hard that he fell out of his seat and passed out a few minutes later from a lack of air." The prince grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. "At least Ignis was nice enough to turn as red as I did."

"Speaking of which, he's here now...with others too?" Promtpo said as he picked up on the pheremones that indicated Gladio and...

"(Y/n)?"

"Hi guys!" You yelled before you charged your significant others, leaping on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I somewhat regret this since I haven't actually played the campaign yet.


End file.
